poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess
'''Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess '''is a new movie made by Ryantransformer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summery When Ryan and the gang recieve a strange letter from someone named Odette asking for their help, they go to see her and find out that she's a swan. But after Nightmare Moon finds out that Ryan is helping Odette to become human, she learns a swan transformation spell and uses it on Ryan. Now, it's up to Thomas and the rest of the gang to return Odette and Ryan to their human forms before it's too late. Plot The letter from Odette The film starts with Ryan making some Keyblades for the Dazzlings and Rigby (EG) practicing some lines what the 8th Doctor said. Thomas comes in with a letter for Ryan and he opens and reads it. Thomas informs Ryan that Odette is captured by something called "the Great Animal" and turned into a swan. Ryan gasps and orders Cody to gather the others to go to Odette's world. The Cyberlings sense that there's a magic in the Swan Princess world. Thomas says that they are going to use Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS to go to Odette's world and that they can go on a hike. Ryan tells Odette's backstory Ryan recites the story of Odette and how she is turned into a swan. Olaf gasps and Sci-Ryan tells them that they have traveled to a time where Odette and Derek are kids. The human Rigby heads into his TARDIS while Evil Ryan uses the Spell of Cartoon on him and his friends. Then Ryan tells the others to look around while Thomas and Ryan goes on a hike. Thomas then saw the swan that had the name of Odette. The two heroes gasp and then the swan says that she's a princess that was put under a spell by Rothbart. Thomas says that they can help her get back to Prince Derek and for her to be human. Twilight and the others find them and saw that Ryan and Thomas are talking to a swan and ask the swan where is Princess Odette then the swan said to Ryan that she is Odette. Ryan gasps because the swan is Odette. Odette tells Ryan about what she remember. Ryan sings "Friend Like Me" to Odette which makes her happy knowing that she has a friend. Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea Sci-Ryan and the gang use the TARDIS and goes back in time to where Derek and Odette were kids and then Sci-Ryan informs Ryan to find King William and his daughter Odette who are their way to Queen Uberta's castle and they find the pair they're looking for or rather they found them. Timothy (Non-ghost engine) suggests that they will split into two teams: "Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers" and "Awesome Alphablock Meg team" to help William and Uberta get Derek and Odette to fall in love. D goes to Derek and his brother, Crash Bandicoot (EG). He is closely followed by X, N, E, R and F. N looks at Odette and Derek and he tells Derek to kiss Odette's hand. Ryan takes a look and the first attempt failed after Derek kissed Odette's hand. N tries to help Derek but Ryan reminded N of the Swan Princess plotline. N agrees and the song "This is My Idea" starts playing. Derek looks at his brother and Odette sighs. Ryan tells King William that he will be with Odette until they fall in love. T and the Cyberlings will help Derek and Odette until they fall in love. Bertram meets Derek's friend Bromley (Brom for short) and became friends with him to tell Ryan that he'll hope Odette falls in love someday. Then, some years later, Ryan and Sci-Ryan saw Odette and Derek as adults and they fall in love. Derek announces to arrange their marriage and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. Odette asks Derek what else matters to him then beauty. Ryan signals Derek to say something then Derek replies to Odette "What else is there?". Sci-Ryan facepalms himself and he states that the wedding is off. Thomas checks the script and tells Ryan that he's right. Discovering love/The birth of Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette The next day, Odette and King William make their return home, with Sci-Ryan following them. Ryan waves goodbye to Sci-Ryan, King William and Odette as they make their journey home with Bumbebee and Raf. N gets kidnapped/Evil Sunset's offer In the woods, Chuck and N was walking then Ryvine shows up' turns into a demon and kidnaps N. Evil Sunset makes an offer for N saying that he'll be Rothbart's minion to Ryvine threaten him that if he refuse will be the deaths of the other Alphablocks and Megatron. N agrees and Rothbart hypnotize him. Odette and Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped/William's death/Ryan and the others go find Odette and Sci-Ryan Rothbart meets Nightmare Moon/Morro finds the Swan Transformation spell Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon Carrodis and Blades discover Equestrian Magic and Cybertronian Energy Rothbart turns Odette into a swan At Swan Lake, Sci-Ryan regains consciousness and looks up to see Ryvine and his friend Rothbart and found out that N has got hypnotized by Rothbart. Sci-Ryan tried to order N to get away from Rothbart but N said no every time. Sci-Ryan wonders where Odette could be then he hears honking. Sci-Ryan was shocked knowing that Odette has been turned into a swan by Rothbart. Ryvine informs Odette not to let his friend's spell make her sad and the swan transformation spell don't last for a day and said "But, as soon as the moon comes up.". Sci-Ryan and Odette notices the moon then she turns into a human to Sci-Ryan's surprise and astonishment. Then Rothbart tells Odette how the spell works and informs her that she have to be on the lake and when the moonlight shines on her then tells Odette that all he wants is her father's kingdom. Sci-Ryan orders Rothbart to take it calling him a clown. Rothbart told Sci-Ryan that he tried that and said: "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it.". Ryvine corrects Sci-Ryan saying Rothbart is a sorcerer, then Sci-Ryan said "Sorcerer. Clown. Close enough." then Ryvine use his magic to magic a wedding scene then Rothbart told Sci-Ryan that if he marry Odette, they will rule Odette's father's kingdom. Sci-Ryan and Odette refuse by saying the word "Never!" then the scene change back. But, as Odette tries to make a run for it, Rothbart asks her where is she going and said a dark warning: "As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are.". Odette starts to cry then Sci-Ryan goes to comfort her saying "It's ok, Odette. Once we help you break your curse, we will avenge your farther.". While Sci-Ryan comforts Odette, Rigby (EG) looks at Rothbart as he walks away saying "You turn my sister into a swan, Rothbart. Someday, I vow, I will make you pay.". Ryan and the gang find Sci-Ryan and Odette Penn Zero arrives to help out/Ryan sings "Friends" to Odette Meanwhile, in Penn Zero's world, Penn Zero gets a call from Ryan Ryan and his friends investigate/Escape from Rothbart Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan After escaping from Rothbart, Ryan told Odette that he will find Derek. From behind a tree, Nightmare Moon and Lord Business starts reading the swan transformation spell by saying the words "A creature's heart shall collide with one. By night a human, by day a swan.". Ryan was about to use his Keyblade to free Odette, but, he feels funny with a headache. Sci-Ryan asks Ryan if there's something wrong and asked him for peaches. Ryan replied with the word "No" and said that he feels "a bit funny" then groans clutching his chest. Ryan then Meeting Human Crash's Mother/Prince Derek and Crash (EG) in training Swan-human form change/King Chrystalize, Red, Chuck and Bomb sings the Mighty Eagle song Odette's and Ryan's new friends/Ryan and Odette saves Puffin's life Meg's training with Megatron/Conaria joins Meg to help out Back in Uberta's castle, Meg is walking to find the NEXO Knights while she hears King Willaim's voice saying "It's not what it seems." in her head. Meg wonders what does he means then she hears Sour Sweet telling Meg there is someone at the door. Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette reunited/Saving N Ryan's and Mal's "This Day Aria"/The imposter princess Ryan stops Meg from making a vow/Matau's quiz show The Spell is Broken/The battle against Rothbart to save Odette At Swan Lake, Red and Speed saw Ryan and Odette flying. Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS lands as Odette lands on the ground and turn into a human while Ryan is stuck as a swan and N is freed from the spell. Derek and Meg arrive just in time before she die. Evil Ryan tells Odette that she's going to be ok but Odette tells Derek that she loves him and dies. Feeling sad, Sci-Ryan starts to cry for Odette. Derek said that the vow he made was for Odette and Sci-Ryan shouted "HE'S RIGHT!! THE VOW HE MADE WAS MEANT FOR HER!!!!". Ryvine told the two not to shout. Sci-Ryan and Rigby (EG) grabs Rothbart's and Ryvine's capes, ordering to bring Odette back to life to which Gaia Everfree (Gloriosa Daisy) says the line "Or else.". Rothbart ask if it's a threat then Rigby (EG) said "Don't let my sister die!!" and Derek agreed. Ryvine said that it "was" a threat. Ryan and Rigby (EG) orders Rothbart to bring Odette back to life then Rothbart answered "Only if you and Rigby defeat.... Me." and Ryvine says "And one thing. You will face Rothbart. AS A BEAST!!". Then Rothbart and Ryvine used their magic to transform into a demon like Sunset Glare's and the Great Animal. To Sci-Ryan dubs Ryvine's demon form "The Demon from Canterlot High". Trivia *Red (Angry Birds), Chuck (Angry Birds), Batman (The LEGO Movie), Captian Hook (EG), Mr. Smee (EG), Nya, Kai (Ninjago), Cole (Ninjago), Jay, Zane (Ninjago), Wyldstyle, Emmet), Conaria Lacey, Ex-Terminator, Iago, Sir Kylo Ren, the Rowdyruff Boys, Mighty Eagle, Rayman and Ryan Tokisaki will be good guest stars in this film. *Cliyde Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex and Clover Lacey will be bad guest stars in this film. *Sofia the Worst, Fracture, Grizzle, Ryvine Sparkle, Jay (MRR), Cody Fairbrother (Opposite), Leonard the Pig King, Megatron (Movie), Clover Lacey, Mal (Total Drama), Kaos and Kaos' Mom, and Sunset Shimmer (opposite) will work for Rothbart, Bridget (Swan Princess) and Nightmare Moon. *Sci-Ryan will have a friendship with Princess Odette in this film. *This film will reveal that Carrodor and Rotor have girlfriends named Carrodis and Blades (Hero Factory) and reviles that Rigby (EG) has Princess Odette as his sister and Crash Bandicoot (EG) has Prince Derek as his brother. *Red (Angry Birds), Star Song and Mighty Eagle will help Ryan in this film. *Ryan will earn the title of "The Swan Prince" in this film. *This film dedicates to Michelle Nicastro the voice actor of Princess Odette. *This marks the first appearance of *This film will have two Megatrons in it. *After the song This Is My Idea concludes, Ryan, Thomas and the gang are split into two teams, Crash, Ryan, Matau and his friends will help Princess Odette while Meg Griffin, Bertram, Evil Anna and the others help Prince Derek. In turn, Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped with Odette and held captive by Rothbart. *Unicron, Cliffjumper, Mewtwo, Primus, Vanitas, Aqua, Ventus, Rae the Lioness, Pinocchio and Master Xehanort will be mentioned in this film. *Alphablock N will be Rothbart's minion in this film. Scenes *The letter from Odette *Ryan tells Odette's backstory *Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea *Discovering love/The birth of Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette *N gets kidnapped/Evil Sunset's offer *Odette and Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped/William's death/Ryan and the others go find Odette and Sci-Ryan *Rothbart meets Nightmare Moon/Nightmare finds the Swan Transformation spell *Carrodis and Blades discover Equestrian Magic and Cybertronian Energy *Rothbart turns Odette into a swan *Ryan and the gang find Sci-Ryan and Odette *Penn Zero arrives to help out/Ryan sings "Friends" to Odette *Ryan and his friends investigate/Escape from Rothbart *Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan *Meeting Human Crash's Mother/Prince Derek and Crash (EG) in training *Swan-human form change/King Chrystalize, Red, Chuck and Bomb sings the Mighty Eagle song *Odette's and Ryan's new friends/Ryan and Odette saves Puffin's life *Meg's training with Megatron/Conaria joins Meg to help out *Puffin's plan (CTaRMtSP) *Preparations for the Grand Ball/"We're on a mission" *Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette reunited/Saving N *Rothbart's plan/Rigby (EG) finds out Rothbart's plan *Talking to the Sphinx Truck/The 3 Days A Human potion *Rigby (EG) and Rothbart become rivals *Derek and Human Crash takes charge of the Ball preparations/ *Locked in the dungeon/Ryan's idea to get Cody, Odette and Conaria out *Operation: Friendship Break-Out/ *Ryan's and Mal's "This Day Aria"/The imposter princess *Ryan stops Meg from making a vow/Matau's quiz show *A vow of everlasting love/Ryvine cancels the 3 Days A Human potion *Odette's life is in danger/Matau and the Skylanders Vs. The CyberLEGOS *The Spell is Broken/The battle against Rothbart to save Odette *Odette gets revived/The spell on Ryan is broken *The royal wedding/Happy ending List of characters who help Meg and Derek #Mike #Optimus Prime #Gwen (Total Drama) # #Peter Griffin #Lois Griffin #Chris Griffin # # # List of characters who help Ryan and Odette #Red (Angry Birds) #Star Song #Mighty Eagle #Nate Adams #Robotboy #Newt Scamander #Penn Zero #Blip #Orla Ryan #Rigby (EG) #Twilight Sparkle #DangerMouse #Fluttershy #Ernest Penfold # # # Songs *This Is My Idea *Everything is Awesome *Strange Things *Practice, Practice, Practice *I Will Go Sailing No More *Ever Falling In Love (during Ryan and the gang's escape from Rothbart) *Far Longer Than Forever (sung by Odette, Derek, Ryan and Meg Griffin) *No Fear *Bring Back What Once Was Gone *We Will Stand For Everfree (sung by Rothbart, Ryvine, Twivine and Dr. Cortex) *This Day Aria (sung by Mal in the disguise of Ryan in his Odette outfit and Ryan F-Freeman) *No More Mr. Nice Guy *No Fear (reprise) *Friends (from The Angry Birds movie) *In Summer (sung by Matau T. Monkey and Olaf) *Battle of the Bands *Friendship Burns Bright *You Can Only Be You (sung by Ryan and Odette) *Princesses On Parade *Friend Like Me (sung by Ryan to Odette) *The Mighty Eagle song *Far Longer Than Forever (Reprise) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far Cast *Jess Harnall/Ryantransformer017 as Crash Bandicoot * *as Thomas the Tank Engine (A.K.A, OpThomas Prime) * *Ryantransformer017/Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *J. G. Quintel and Ryantransformer017 as Mordecai and Mordecai (EG) * * *Jason Sudeikis/Ryantransformer017 as Red (Angry Birds) *Josh Gad as Olaf and Chuck (Angry Birds) *Danny McBride as Bomb (Angry Birds) *Peter Capaldi/Ryantransformer017 as the 12th Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Michelle Nicastro as Odette *Liz Callaway as Odette (singing voice) *Adrian Zahiri as Young Odette *Larisa Oleynik as Young Odette (singing voice) *Chris Pratt as Emmet *Ryantransformer017 as Ryan F-Freeman *Tera Strong as Sari Sumdac, Twilight Sparkle and Sci-Twi *Dakin Matthews as King William *Adam Wylie as Young Derek *J.D. Daniels as Young Derek (singing voice) *Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers *Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * *John Cleese as Jean-Bob *Steven Wright as Speed *Jack Palance as Rothbart *Lex Lang and Ryantransformer017 as Doctor Neo Cortex *Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberta *Ryantransformers017 as Ryvine Sparkle *Lex de Azevedo as Rothbart (singing voice) *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Megatron (Transformers: Prime) and The Great Animal. *IMShadow007 as Princess Twivine Sparkle *Tabitha St. Germain as Human Rarity, Rarity and Nightmare Moon *David Zippel as Jean-Bob (singing voice) *Jonathan Hadary as Speed (singing voice) *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *as Sashi *as Penn Zero * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films dedicated to Michelle Nicastro Category:Magical films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Princess films Category:Films dedicated to Jack Palance Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series